There are a variety of interactive electronic media devices in which a medium such as a book is placed on a device platform. The platform includes a detection system able to determine the portion of the book the user points to with a stylus or other pointing device. The platform then generates an appropriate response to the user. Such interactive books are sometimes known as “talking books,” although more generally an interactive book may use audio and visual outputs to interact with a user. Typically, an interactive media device provides an audio output related to a position on a printed page. For example, an interactive media device for children may speak the names of words that the child points to with a stylus. As another example, the interactive media device initiates a game when the child points at a picture. Although interactive media device are commonly sold as children's toys, they also have numerous other potential applications as well, for example, providing an interactive media experience to a user.
Thus, in order to interact with the user, the interactive media device typically identifies what book is in the device and what page of the book is currently open to the user. When a user turns to a new page, some conventional devices require the user to contact a region of the page to allow the device to know which page is being displayed. Typically, this is done by instructing the user to point to or touch the stylus to a symbol on the page.
A drawback with many conventional interactive media devices is that the user must remember to point to particular symbol on each page of the device so that the output can be correctly associated with the symbols and text on a particular page. However, if the user forgets to touch the pointer to the required location symbol, the interactive media device will not know which page is open. Thus if a child fails to touch the symbol after turning the page, the child is confronted with audio signals and other feedback that do not correspond to the content of the current page, which reduces the interactive experience for the child.